


Sharing is Caring

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Brotherly Affection, Chair Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, top!Gabriel, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer teaches Gabriel how to make love to Sam. Sharing him has always been astonishingly easy and enjoyable for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really bad at writing porn so this is probably trash but enjoy, I guess? >_

"You're both crafted with elements of the nature, created with affection and you are essential parts to each other's lives." Lucifer lectures, his eyes shifting between the two figures that stand in front of him, "You will be respectful, treat the other with delicacy, and give him whatever he needs whenever he wishes so."

Lucifer walks a circle around the two, gazing and studying, and then he stops. Sam shudders when he feels warm breath being blown over his left shoulder, and leans back when Lucifer presses against his back and kisses his neck affectionally.

"You will care if the other is hurt, and you will make it better. It is a mandatory."

Gabriel swallows nervously as Lucifer fixes his eyes onto him warily, as if to ask if he got that noted, and he moves his lips over to Sam's earshell, his teeth softly scrapes over the human's skin.

"Confidence is crucial," the devil explains, arms snaking around Sam's waist and pulling him closer against his own body. He distinctively loses eye-contact with Gabriel, and watches Sam tilt his head back against his shoulder to look up at him with a lazy smile, "So is his consent. You know that."

Gabriel nods softly and furrows his eyebrows, "I do."

"Step forwards, brother." The elder archangel commands as he lets his fingers travel down Sam's abdomen, and Gabriel does what is asked. He stands closer, so close that he can practically taste Sam's lips from such a tiny distance. It drives him wild inside his mind, but keeps himself restrained for the sake of.

Lucifer doesn't say a word, but his eyes do. They convey so many of them, but most of all, they carry a look of approval when Gabriel looks at him for permission. Lucifer kisses the human's cheek before leaving it over to him, steps back and watches attentively when Sam is immediately being taken care of.

Gabriel places his hands over Sam's waist and pulls him close until they are intimate enough to catch each other's lips with patience like Lucifer lectured them about. It's slow and carries a subtle sense of reassurance when Gabriel moves a hand up to cup Sam's cheek and rub a thumb over the tinted skin, telling him that he's safe and being taken care of.

Sam presses closer when he gets the message and his hands soon stroke up his chest for support to keep himself stable on his two feet, nails leaving prints behind when he moves them over every part of Gabriel's body.

The human is curious, and Gabriel lets him explore every exposed part of himself with his touch. He feels Lucifer nod softly his way with a rather small smile when he pulls out of the kiss, telling him that he's doing a good job.

"Sam," Gabriel whispers when their foreheads connect, and watches through half-lidded eyelashes how Sam's mouth slightly hangs open, lips spit-shiny and beautiful, "Do you want me to continue?"

It takes a while for a response, mainly because Sam is already overwhelmed by sexual desire and need,

"Yes," he croaks desperately, "Please."

Nothing encourages Gabriel more than that to draw him close again, hungry fingers instantly clawing his blond hair without a moment of hesitation as their naked bodies collide. Sam emits a filthy noise when Gabriel's hands squeeze his asscheeks, flesh throbbing under his touch so much that he can almost feel it.

Lucifer decides to join the fun for just a while right then, his sinister blue eyes taking pleasure to how beautiful Sam looks when he's enjoying himself.

"Tell us, Sam," he says, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against his nape, "Would you like Gabriel to fuck you?"

"Oh fuck, yes." Sam almost immediately blurts out, lets off a low moan when Gabriel is suddenly busy sucking on his right nipple, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Fast, slow, rough...?"

"Rough."

"How do you want it, Sam?" Gabriel picks up Lucifer's next question, his voice deeper than usual, "Do you me to push you against the wall and fuck you like that? Or bend you over a table?Fuck you with your legs hooked around my waist or...will you ride me and let me watch you take that cock like a good boy?"

Lucifer and Gabriel draw back to look at how Sam throws his head back, a small river of saliva travelling down his chin, "Yes—yes, please." is what comes out of his mouth and he looks nothing more than helpless and out of control, inviting them to take him.

Lucifer proceeds to nod his head towards the chair resting in the corner of the dark room, indicating for him to sit down and Gabriel does so. He pulls the chair closer and sits down with spread legs and Lucifer leads Sam who follows him eagerly. There's enough space by each of Gabriel's sides for him to put his knees and straddle his lap, and their lips clasp back together soon after.

Sam moans into the archangel's mouth when he feels slick fingers push into him ever so carefully and stretch him open. Lucifer is doing it so that Gabriel can keep Sam's lips busy and invitingly catch every direct sound that escapes his hold. He rocks back against the fingers, and Lucifer chuckles softly.

"Greedy are we?"

Once Sam pulls out of the kiss, Gabriel watches him push his hips back and forth, a whiny moan leaping from of his mouth again when Lucifer buries his fingers deeper and twists them around. "F—fuck me, please, I—oh." his forehead rests onto Gabriel's shoulder and he bites his lip to keep himself from throwing any more sounds around the room.

"Patience, beautiful," Gabriel assures him, "We're gonna get to that soon."

Lucifer rolls his tongue over his bottom lip as his eyes examine Gabriel sucking a purple bruise in Sam's neck, earning another broken and absolute wanton moan. He curves his fingers once and Sam hisses in reaction, automatically thrusts once more before Lucifer decides to leisurely remove them and let Gabriel take it from there.

He coats his own member with lube whilst Sam is still covering his face in the crook of his neck, trying to regain his breath and puzzle his mind back in one piece which amuses Lucifer just slightly as he steps back. "Sam," Gabriel says, "I need to look at you when I do this."

A shaky breath escapes the human's mouth when he withdraws and shyly looks back at the younger archangel, rushing a sweet kiss when he feels the tip of Gabriel's cock tease his entrance. He's unable to hold back another sound when the angel pushes inside, just slow enough to not hurt him, but Sam attempts to rush it just a little bit more.

"Give him whatever he needs, Gabriel." Lucifer reminds him as he circles the chair, "If he thinks that it's going too slow, allow him to lead you and make you learn to readjust to the right pace."

Gabriel groans when Sam bites his jaw playfully and he eventually surrenders for a few seconds, let's Sam slide himself all the way down on his cock but holds a firm grip on his hips just to be sure.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck—oh jesus you feel good, fuck." Sam blabbers, eyes forcefully closing when Gabriel slowly rocks back into him. He cries out a small 'yes' at the next few thrusts, fingers clawing at the back of Gabriel's neck. He looks like he can’t properly restrain himself and is about to break into pieces right in front of the two archangels. The way he throws his head back and doesn’t dare to hold a sound back makes Lucifer bite his lip.

Gabriel can’t keep his eyes off of him either, can’t stop staring at how absolutely wanton Sam looks. How his mouth falls open while he fucks him, eyes forced closed when he’s filling Sam up so perfectly. It’s beautiful to watch, looks so vulnerable and delicious under his stare that he doesn’t notice how faster he’s thrusting his hips, experimenting how much more until he could fully break Sam.

“Simply enticing, Sam. So helpless and demanding, aren’t you?” Lucifer whispers in the boy’s ear, curling his fingers around the human’s cock and receives nothing more than a loud groan. The back of Sam’s head softly hits the Devil’s naked shoulder, uttering a few senseless words and his lips looking so inviting and in need for a kiss.

Gabriel picks up his speed, fingers digging into Sam’s back and fucking him harder, wishing to see him beg if it were for all three of their pleasure.

“What is it that you want, Sammy?” Gabriel leans closer when Lucifer is busy kissing their victim’s neck, and softly brushes his lips over Sam’s chin, “Want me to break you, hm?”

Sam makes a choking sound, “Yes - yes, fuck, I—”

“Need my little brother to make you forget your own name, baby boy?” Lucifer coaxes and continues for Gabriel, letting his teeth scrape at Sam’s earshell, “Make you look all fucked-out when you come for us, is that what you want?”

Honestly, it’s what all three of them desire - and there is no shame in admitting it. Sam enjoys this as much as Lucifer and Gabriel who are completely left enthralled and turned on by their human’s reaction at every thrust, every touch, every question they ask him. Sam nods vigorously in response, already looks worn out but still keeping up with Gabriel’s hips. His fingers find Lucifer’s hair when the elder archangel seeks for his lips from over his head and twists them, curls them around a few strands.

Their kiss is fierce and passionate. Gabriel tries to keep himself from coming to the sight, of how beautifully hot both of them look, especially when Sam moans desperately into his brother’s mouth and forces his head down to keep kissing him. Lucifer’s hand works Sam’s cock, thumb sliding across his slit that causes the human to jerk up for more.

“Luce - don't stop,” Sam whines when Lucifer pulls out of the kiss to regain his breath, softly panting and eyelids closed, “Please, please keep - keep kissing me, please -”

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Gabriel grunts, clawing at Sam's back. Lucifer looks up and watches his brother dissolve into pleasure, eyebrows raised and eyes closed, head thrown back - he looks perfect that way. Gabriel can hear his thoughts, can hear Lucifer’s mind dance around the words ‘then come for me, baby brother’ which just makes it off for him.

Sam catches Gabriel lips when he cries out and comes, still rocking back on his dick and Lucifer enjoys the sight, stops touching the human with a devilish smile displaying on his face.

“Oh Father, Sam you are impossible.” Gabriel breathes against Sam’s lips, looks absolutely exhausted and sweaty, wings spread and bowing.

“Shall I take it from here, then?” Lucifer asks, taking a firm grip on Sam’s waist as if he were to steal him, “I know exactly to do with this one.”

Sam looks somewhere between determined and fatigued at the same time, seems to only want more. He nods, and Gabriel watches him get up and turn himself to fully face Lucifer this time. They kiss deliberately, keep it brief but sweet - sharing their love for each other. It makes the younger archangel smile.

“Tell me, sweet boy,” Lucifer purrs which sends a shiver down Sam’s spine, “Would you like me on my knees?”

“Yes, yes so much.” the human chokes out, hands cupping the lightbringer’s cheeks to keep him still and bring their mouths back together again. Despite the fact that he's tired, he still wishes to continue and Lucifer doesn’t hold back.

Gabriel stands up and joins behind Sam, lets his lips trail over his earshell ever so teasingly.

“Luci is going to make you feel so good, Sam.”

Sam believes him, God, he does. He wouldn’t have it any other way when Lucifer suddenly drops to his knees and stares up at him. Both Gabriel and Sam gaze at how he takes that cock all the way in his mouth, tongue swiftly dancing amongst the sides. Sam groans, automatically bucks his hips and lets his fingers play with the archangel’s blond hair.

Gabriel helps him keep his hips still with his hands but Sam is losing himself, too far gone into pleasure when Lucifer’s tongue digs into his split for a second or two before he continues to twist his shaft.

“Such a pretty angel,” Sam praises and Lucifer moans around his cock, the tip  
of his ears turning pink when he looks up. “And you call me needy.” he softly chuckles - but hisses when Lucifer’s teeth scrape over his shaft, “Oh my fuck --”

Gabriel grins when the back of Sam’s head falls against his shoulder and he looks up to meet his eyes. His face is flushed and his eyes are sparkling, brimming with desire. He leans down to kiss him softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

He wants to remember that view of him looking absolutely fucked-out for the rest of the week, and he thinks that Lucifer has the exact same thoughts as him.

“Are you going to come like the good boy you are, Sammy?”

Sam moans.

“Going to fill Lucifer mouth and let me taste you in his afterwards, is that what you want sweetheart?”

Lucifer sort of growls to that and Sam’s fingers twist in his hair for it.

“I wanna see you come into that filthy mouth like I ask of you, Sam.” Gabriel sweetly whispers and bites on the man’s jaw, pinching his sides and Sam groans - pushes back into him and spills into Lucifer’s mouth shortly afterwards.

Lucifer removes himself and wipes his lips, but not before licking them. A taste of sweetness remains on his tongue and he hums contently, standing up to see Sam being pressed into Gabriel’s chest, trying to regain his breath.

It’s lovely to know that his younger brother is able to take care of their human, clearly loves him just as much as he does. Sam is special and always looks so desperate for affection, demanding all the time and they gladly deliver in every way possible.

He smiles when Gabriel looks at him from over Sam’s shoulder, and receives a shy one in return.

 


End file.
